Soul Eater (Oc's needed for story need 2 more main characters)
by Soluk Onigami
Summary: As our 3 characters set of as the new team of the school we will need you to send us your Oc to see if they cut to the chase.
1. Chapter 1

Hello People its your author here saying that I am planning to do a Soul Eater Story but I would like to include your Oc's in it also.

Now for main characters I will be choosing 2 partners of meister and weapon (the 3rd being my pair). Please be Specific and send in 2 entrees if you wish to have a preset partner. The Entree's will go as following these are my two characters and will be one of the two main characters (Keep in mind even if your not a main character you can still be a backround or back-up character for the story

Full Name:Soluk Onigami Age:17 Gender:Male Appearance:Bleached blonde hair (almost white) hair sags down to halway around his eyeline. His eye color is a Deep blue. He ussally wears a Black or white T-Shirt, only wears jeans (unless heading to cold weather or something like that) He wears Work boots and if wearing a jacket will be a Black leather jacket. Height:6 3". Weight:180Ibs. (His build is kinda muscular but not ripped) Personality:He is a Jokitive person around people he knows but if he doesn't know them or likes them he is shy. He hates seeing innocent or the ones he loves hurt. He will listen to peoples problems and try to offer the best advice he can. He will always do whats right but can be persuaded to by evil to think its right.

Bio:His family were horrible people who tryed to rob,kill or hurt anyone they could but his mother the only one with any good in his family sent him to the DWMA as soon as he hit 17 to be live a better life then there thieving family could he takes after his mother who is kind and trustworthy and loaths his father who is a thieve. His bestfriend is Lance who is a weapon he met at the academy. What are you:Meister Weapon: Lance Shrackposin

Strengths:Trustworthy, Good Memory (If someone said something he will probally remeber) Is an excellent scythe miester and has used scythes all his life (His father made him use scythes to rob people) He will keep getting back up never giving up its either you knock him out or you kill him (Unless it being a friend he is sparring with) Weakness:If seeing a friend or someone he cares about hurt badly will go in with no atempt to be reasonable will attack. He is shy around new people. Abilities: Can attack with his wavelength (like BlackStar) He has the power to connect with anyones soul wavelength (Example if he were to be seperated from lance he could use another weapon) Can use Witch Hunter (as he progresses and learns from Maka and so can advandce to Genie/Kenshin Hunter) Likes:Dr:Stien (Looks up to him as a Teacher) Maka, Soul,Tsubaki,Kid and his partners. (All as friends)

Dislikes:BlackStar (because of his arrogant attitude and always talking how big he is and will often call him small) Excalibur (Who doesn't xD)

Full Name:Lance Age:16 Gender:Male Appearance:Brown hair cut short. Has grey eyes. Height:5 7" (In scythe form handle is shimmering silver and blade is flame red) Weights:140Ib (is small compared to Soluk his partner) He wears black shorts a red t-shirt and has a black banndanna tied around his neck. Personality:Jokitive isn't afraid to joke around with anyone. He loves hanging out and doing anything that might be amusing. He is hardly serious (Unless in a fight) He will most likely confront you is really outgoing and isn't shy at all. Bio: He doesn't know who his parents are. He knows he was born in death city but no one seems to know who he is or where he is from and everytime he comes close to finding something he hits a dead end.

What are you:Weapon Meister: Soluk Onigami Strengths:Outgoing, has charming charisma that brings people to him. Weakness:May not know when to stop joking around and will need to be reminded several times by Soluk to remain Serious Abilities:Can transform into scythe and do witch hunter (Possibly progress to genie/kinishin hunter. Can turn one arm into scythe blade. Likes:Everybody trys to be friends with them all He loves to eat everything he can get his hands on. Dislikes:Being interupted exspiecally while he is joking around.

This will be one of the 3 main characters so send in your entree to figure out if you can be a main character.

re...


	2. New main character

Hey everybody thank you 3 reviews for responding so fast (This is a new account my other one I lost the password to) But I would like to say I have chosen one pair for sure to be a main character congrats to tscarfe your pair has made it into the story though I would like to ask a few questions about them and you can anwser the following in a pm to me. you say Misery longs for love but doesn't believe in it? be putting on a squad (like maka death and black star and there weapons) Be a step towards her goal or a block in the pat? Misery get flashes of her old life if so I would like to add it to the story? Jonathon being adopted a problem for him?

Thats about it for my questions and to anwser yours I will be working off the anime style for now... I have not read the magnas but I am working on getting ahold of them things might change based off that

Also there has been a definite backround character chosen (Your characters will be in main story and will most likely get there own off side adventure)

Ace and Reaper.

(Now this decision isn't final if I get more reviews and I see your pair most fit hey I might bump you up to main)

But tscarfe you will not be bumpeed down you pair is final you will be on the team.

Thanks for the fast responses.


	3. First chapter is up

First chapter is Up :D ok guys It's not gonna be in this story log go to my story's and favorite it if you plan on  
following it thanks.


	4. The last main character has been picked

Congratz we have the last and final main character crazycreator33 I have selected your character to be thrird and final main character I thought they would work very well with the other two partners and I would love to have them in my story. I feel they are well fit in with the story so far. Thanks a bunch. Now to adress backround characters I'm planning on having another squad for the story this means they will probally have a few chapters to them self and will be involved with the main characters.

Backround Characters so far

I will be posting another chapter by tommorow introducing one of the new characters (Haven't chosen witch one yet)


End file.
